Meu Amor Sem Fim
by Nanda W. Malfoy
Summary: O amor une. O ódio também. Ligações de ódio, são passageiras. As do amor, eternas. Drarry.


**Título: **Meu Amor Sem Fim.

**Autora: **Nanda W. Malfoy

**Casal: **Draco x Harry

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero: **Slash, Romance.

**Resumo: O amor une. O ódio também. Ligações de ódio, são passageiras. As do amor, eternas.**

**Avisos: **A estória é Slash, contém cenas de sexo explícito entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn  
**Disclaimer: **Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

...

**MEU AMOR SEM FIM**

Draco abriu os olhos. Já tinha amanhecido e o sol já brilhava no céu azul, sem nenhuma nuvem a toldá-lo. Era tarde, já que o astro rei estava alto. Um dia lindo! Espreguiçou-se langüidamente, virando na cama e quase espojando sobre ela, como um gato. Morrendo de preguiça de se levantar, até... Até se lembrar que dia era hoje.

- O Casamento! – Pulou da cama com energia, subitamente elétrico. Se encaminhando lentamente ao banheiro contíguo, abrindo o chuveiro na água morna, para despertar, deixando que lembranças e pensamentos invadissem sua mente. – _Se eu contasse não acreditariam que fomos inimigos e que eu achava que ele era meu nêmesis. Pelo menos não as pessoas que não nos conheceram naquela época_. – Pensava Draco enquanto ensaboava o corpo lentamente, curtindo a espuma e o perfume do sabonete sobre a sua pele. Ele não tinha pressa, hoje era seu dia, dele e do Harry.

_Desde muito criança, ouvia meu pai falar dele, e sempre tivera curiosidade em saber como o famoso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu era. Assim que o vi no trem, no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, percebi que ele não era nada do que imaginava. Um garoto magricela, com os cabelos revoltos. Sinceramente, me perguntei se ele sabia o significado da palavra pente. Não bastasse isso, suas roupas pareciam uns três números maiores do que seria o ideal e parecia que já tinham sido usadas muitas e muitas vezes. Usava uns óculos redondos horrorosos, mas que não escondiam aqueles intensos olhos verdes. Ofereci minha amizade a ele já imaginando o que eu poderia lucrar com ela, mas para meu total espanto ele a recusou, preferindo a amizade daquele pobretão do Weasel._

Draco entrou sob a água, sentindo a espuma se dissolvendo, escorrendo por seu corpo. Desligou o chuveiro e saiu do box, se secando com um feitiço e vestindo apenas seu roupão negro e felpudo. Saiu do banheiro com uma toalha nas mãos, enxugando o cabelo, distraído de tudo que o cercava, a mente ainda passeando pelo passado. Chegou até a cama, já impecavelmente arrumada e viu que um dos elfos já havia separado seu smoking, deixando-o sobre ela.

_Bem, foi assim que tudo começou. Meu ódio, nossas brigas e provocações. E ficou pior quando ele foi escolhido para integrar o time de quadribol logo no primeiro ano e eu tive que esperar o ano seguinte para conseguir minha vaga no time da minha casa. Meu ódio por ele crescia a cada partida que ele me vencia no quadribol, a cada vez que ele e seus ridículos amiguinhos contribuíam para que a Grifinória ganhasse a taça das casas, a cada vez que meu pai jogava na minha cara o quanto eu era inútil. Hoje eu sei da sua imensa frustração, por que nem mesmo com todo dinheiro e poder dele, conseguiu me fazer ser o melhor jogador, então ele descontava, me dizendo que eu não prestava nem para ser o melhor estudante de Hogwarts, sempre perdendo nas notas para a amiguinha sangue-ruim do Potter._

_Como era de se esperar, não parou por aí. Contrariando a tudo e a todos, o cabeça-rachada foi escolhido como um dos campeões de Hogwarts, no Torneio Tribruxo, no nosso quarto ano. Eu para não perder o costume, tratei de fazer da vida dele um inferno, maior do que já era ao enfrentar as tarefas perigosas, mas é claro que não deu certo, o garoto saiu vitorioso do maldito torneio, mesmo estando nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas e seus comensais._

Parou em frente ao espelho se observando criticamente, de frente, virando de perfil e concluindo que estava lindo como sempre. Abandonou a toalha molhada sobre uma cadeira e foi até a mesa, arrumada com apuro, onde ele podia se servir do farto brunch preparado para ele. Sentou-se calmamente, abrindo o guardanapo elegantemente sobre o colo, apreciando a refeição tardia, se deliciando com as iguarias servidas, notando que eram as suas preferidas, suspirando de prazer enquanto comia e divagava.

_No quinto ano ele e aqueles ridículos amigos dele que se intitulavam "Armada de Dumbledore", invadiram o Ministério da Magia e duelaram com os Comensais da Morte, e mais uma vez o herói do mundo mágico saiu vitorioso, derrotando, de novo, o Lorde das Trevas, que, para ser sincero, já estava caindo no meu conceito. Como pode o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, perder para um garoto ridiculamente patético? _

_Para completar minha desgraça, meu pai foi preso naquela mesma noite. Isso abalou a estrutura de minha família e eu fui obrigado a encarar a dura realidade: Ou eu obedecia às ordens do Lorde, ou toda minha família morreria. Passei um ano inteiro me esforçando para cumprir minha missão. Mas no fim de tudo, não consegui cumprir aquilo que me foi imposto: não consegui matar Dumbledore. A essas alturas eu já me perguntava se era realmente essa vida que eu queria para mim. Não queria obedecer cegamente um semi-humano, que se dizia tão poderoso, mas que nem ao menos conseguia matar um garoto estúpido._

_Eu não consegui lançar a maldição da morte, acho que não conseguiria nem lançar um crucio, mesmo que já tenha quase tentado lançá-la no Potter em um confronto que tivemos no banheiro, confronto no qual ele quase tenha me matado lançando um feitiço desconhecido, quem diria um Avada Kedavra. _

Levantou-se da mesa satisfeito, deixando o guardanapo ao lado do prato. Desamarrando o roupão e deixando-o cair pelo caminho, começando a se vestir. Sentou-se à beira da cama e colocou as meias e a cueca preta. Vestiu a calça e calçou os sapatos, também negros. Vestindo apenas isso, Draco foi até a sacada da varanda e ficou observando as pessoas no jardim, que terminavam os preparativos para a cerimônia dando os últimos retoques. Draco se perdeu novamente nas lembranças do passado, encostado na mureta da sacada, agora de costas para o jardim, os braços abertos, com as mãos apoiadas na mureta e olhos fechados, sentindo a leve brisa acariciar sua face.

_Enfim, a partir daquele momento em que eu falhei na minha missão, no alto da Torre de Astronomia, onde eu vi Dumbledore ser morto pelas mãos do Severus, é que me dei conta de que não era essa vida que eu queria para mim. Fugi de lá com Severus, que me levou pra um chalé em um local desconhecido por mim. Passei aquela noite inteira chorando feito uma criança perdida. Na manhã seguinte, ele me informou que meus pais haviam sido assassinados naquela mesma noite por minha tia Bela, a mando do Lorde das Trevas._

_Eu me senti sozinho e desnorteado, e foi aí que ele me contou que matou Dumbledore a pedido dele próprio, que já estava nas últimas, por motivos que segundo ele não era da minha conta. Falou-me sobre a Ordem da Fênix e perguntou se eu estava disposto a fazer parte dela. Eu aceitei, pois queria vingança, queria acabar com aquele cara-de-cobra filho de um elfo e com aquela vaca da Belatriz. _

_No mesmo dia, Severus me levou pra sede deles. Como era de se esperar, não fui nem um pouco bem recebido pelos mais jovens da ordem que habitavam a casa, que era basicamente, Potter, a sangue-ruim e o bando de cabeças vermelhas._

Draco abriu um largo sorriso ao lembrar da cara de Harry e dos Weasleys, ao vê-lo chegar a Grimmauld Place, com Severus Snape, que tinha assassinado o grande Dumbledore. Foi um tumulto, até ele provar que tudo tinha sido combinado com o seu mentor, que ele fora praticamente obrigado a obedecê-lo.

_Hogwarts não abriu no ano seguinte, pois a guerra era iminente. Foi meu primeiro ano naquela casa infernal e me senti um inútil. A Ordem não me dava nada de interessante para fazer, nem infernizar o trio maravilha eu podia, já que eles quase não paravam ali, e o porquê eu fiquei sabendo mais tarde. Eles estavam atrás das horcruxes._

_Durante esse tempo vago, desenvolvi uma estranha amizade com Remus Lupin, o que fez com certeza Lucius dar voltas no caixão. Era de se esperar, já que volta e meia só estávamos nós dois naquela casa e na época da lua cheia ele tomava conta de mim durante o dia, por que alguém tinha que ficar comigo e ele estava exaurido demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Bem, entre falar com os quadros ou a mãe do Weasel, ele me pareceu a melhor opção. O incrível de tudo era que quando Potter estava na casa, sempre ficava na dele, mesmo havendo brigas constantes entre o fuinha e eu, ele não se metia e eu também já não implicava com ele, pelo menos não tanto como antes. _

_Teve uma vez que eu estava com uma maldita insônia e resolvi ir a cozinha comer uma maçã e o encontrei lá, comendo dessa mesma fruta. Ia me retirar sem falar nada, mas ele pediu que eu ficasse, e foi naquele dia que tivemos nossa primeira conversa civilizada. Isso passou a acontecer com certa freqüência, pelo menos quando ele estava na sede. Nossas conversas eram sempre sobre coisas banais. Pelo menos foi assim no começo, mas logo depois começamos a falar sobre nossos anos em Hogwarts e até havia vezes que riamos de algumas coisas passadas lá. Um dia nossas conversas nos levaram ao fatídico dia da morte do diretor e ele me confessou que estivera presente naquele dia._

_A principio não gostei de saber disso, de ele ter visto como fui 'um fraco', mas ele me disse que foi naquele momento que passou a me ver com outros olhos, percebendo que eu não era uma copia exata do meu pai, passando até a sentir um pouco de respeito por mim ao me ver na Ordem e principalmente ao ver o quanto dedicado eu era quando me passavam alguma tarefa. Eu não soube explicar o que foi aquele calorzinho no meu peito, quando ele levantou e ofereceu a mão pra mim dizendo que agora sim ele queria a minha amizade e se eu estivesse disposto começaríamos do zero. Ao me levantar e apertar aquela mão ali estendida me senti quente e um bolo se formou em minha garganta, não soube explicar o que senti naquela hora, se bem que hoje eu compreendo._

- E como compreendo... – Falou Draco se voltando, debruçando-se na mureta ainda observando o jardim distraidamente, lembrando-se do fim. E que o fim tinha sido justamente o começo, o início verdadeiro de algo entre eles.

_Algum tempo depois eu passei a ir para os campos de batalha junto com a Ordem, passei a lutar ao lado de Potter e seus amigos. Sei que isso teve dedo dele. _

_Passou mais um ano e, enfim, veio a batalha final. Potter saiu vitorioso mais uma vez, só que dessa vez para sempre. Lorde Voldemort fora derrotado, estava morto afinal. Quando tudo acabou, eu fui surpreendido por um abraço dele, um abraço tão forte e intenso que eu não me lembrei de ter recebido igual na vida. E foi aí que percebi como entre o ódio e o amor há uma linha tênue._

DH... DH... DH...

Draco ainda estava na sacada da varanda quando ouviu dois toques na porta.

– Entre! – Ele disse com o olhar no céu do entardecer que se transformava diante dos seus olhos, com matizes que iam do dourado e vermelho até o azul noite.

– Malfoy, o que você ainda esta fazendo só de calça? – A ruiva perguntou, assim que entrou no quarto. – Você por acaso está achando que é a noiva? Acha que tem o direito de se atrasar? Vamos! Se vista! O Harry não vai esperar você a vida toda.

– Que mau humor é esse ruiva? Ah, já sei. – Disse Draco, levando a mão à testa. – É a constatação que perdeu seu heroizinho, né?

– Primeiro: Malfoy, não se perde o que nunca se teve. E segundo: você já está careca de saber que eu não sinto nada pelo Harry, por Merlin, esse ciúme é ridículo. – Disse a ruiva, cruzando os braços e girando os olhos.

– Eu sei ruiva, estou só te enchendo. Vou terminar de me arrumar, não vou deixar meu testa rachada esperar mais. Agora melhora essa cara e me ajuda com essa gravata. – Dizia o garoto, enquanto vestia a camisa e o paletó do smoking. Gina foi até ele ajudar com a gravata-borboleta.

– Perfeito! Está lindo, Draco. – Disse ela ao terminar e dar uma boa olhada no loiro.

– Eu sei que estou. – Disse ele, estufando o peito.

– Minha nossa, não sei como o Harry agüenta esse seu ego. Anda, vamos descer que os convidados já estão esperando.

– Eu não sei pra que tanta gente apenas para assinatura de um contrato mágico. O Harry e eu já moramos juntos há dois anos. Pra quê uma festa? – Disse Draco, enquanto se olhava no espelho.

– Wow, Draco Malfoy reclamando de uma festa feita pra ele.

– Ruiva, eu garanto que minha festinha particular com o Harry será bem mais interessante. – Continuou dizendo enquanto passava o perfume.

– Você é um pervertido, Malfoy! O Harry quis comemorar entre amigos a união oficial de vocês e mesmo não sendo um 'casamento', a assinatura de um contrato mágico é tão importante quanto. Em minha opinião é a mesma coisa, só mudaram o nome por causa de uns falsos moralistas que não aprovaram o casamento gay.

– Eu sei, eu sei, não precisa do discurso, afinal, fui eu mesmo quem propôs isso ao Harry.

– E por falar em discurso, Malfoy, vocês sabem que tem que fazer os votos, né? Você já preparou o seu? – Disse a ruiva com certa preocupação.

– Eu não vou fazer voto nenhum, isso é...

– DRACO MALFOY!

– Brincadeira ruivinha, esta tudo aqui. - Disse ele apontando pra cabeça. - E aqui. – Completou apontando para o coração.

– Ótimo, vejo que você não é um caso tão perdido assim, agora vamos descer. – Disse ela, o arrastando da frente do espelho.

– Sim, vamos. Primeiro as damas. – Disse o loiro, abrindo a porta e fazendo uma mesura para que ela passasse.

DH... DH... DH...

– Nervoso Harry?

– Um pouco, sabe que eu não gosto de ser o centro das atenções.

– Não se preocupe, quando menos esperar já acabou, todos param de te olhar e começam a comer, foi assim no dia do meu casamento, estava super nervoso na hora dos votos, mas foi só olhar pra esses lindos olhos, que fiquei mais tranqüilo.

– Ronald Weasley, o que você está querendo? – Perguntou Mione, que estava sendo abraçada por traz por seu marido, que fazia caricias em sua barriga de oito meses de gravidez.

– Ta vendo, Harry? Não posso nem mais fazer um elogio pra minha esposa sem que ela ache que quero algo. – Disse Ron com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

– Oh, meu amor, desculpe, é que às vezes eu esqueço que você é romântico. – Disse Mione, virando para seu marido para abraçá-lo, enquanto Ron dava uma piscadela para Harry, que ria da cena, mas ao olhar para cima, viu quem mais ansiava no momento.

Draco estava descendo as escadas com Ginny e ao avistar Harry, foi ao seu encontro.

– Pensei que já tinha desistido, Draco. – Disse Harry ao pé do ouvido do namorado, ao ser abraçado por ele.

– Jamais, estava apenas lembrando de umas coisas do passado e me perdi no tempo. – Disse o outro, logo em seguida dando um beijo em Harry.

– Hum! Hum! Da pra deixar isso pra mais tarde, vocês dois? Já esta na hora.

– Ruiva! Você gosta mesmo de ser estraga-prazeres, né? Acho que seu mal é carência, já reparou que o Blaise está sozinho? Até que vocês formam um casalzinho razoável! – Draco soltou-se do abraço de Harry, procurando o amigo com os olhos.

- Cala a boca Malfoy! Vamos andem, essa é a primeira festa que eu organizo sozinha e tudo tem que dar certo.

Os dois seguiram junto com Ron e Mione para o centro do jardim, que estava amplamente iluminado por tochas de longas hastes fincadas ao chão. Havia pequenas mesas com toalhas brancas, decoradas com velas e um buquê com arranjos de cravos vermelhos, hibiscos e mosquitinhos espalhados no meio do jardim que era onde aconteceria à cerimônia, havia uma tenda branca decorada por cravos vermelhos e em um espaço ao lado haviam arranjado uma pista de dança. Tudo simples como Harry e Draco queriam, uma festa para comemorar a assinatura do contrato mágico entre eles, em outras palavras o casamento.

Ron e Hermione, Blaise e Pansy seriam as testemunhas e já se encontravam na tenda, um casal de cada lado do Juiz de paz. Draco e Harry entraram de mãos dadas na tenda que tinha o chão repleto de pétalas de rosas, eles se encaminharam para o centro e pararam em frente ao juiz.

- Boa noite. Estamos hoje aqui, para celebrar o voto de união, amor e fidelidade entre esses dois jovens aqui presentes. Sr. Harry James Potter e Sr. Draco Malfoy.

Os dois se olharam e Draco deu uma piscadinha para Harry que sorriu em retribuição.

- Fiquem um de frente para o outro, dêem as mãos e digam seus votos.

Draco virou de frente para Harry e segurou suas mãos que estavam geladas e tremendo, ele as apertou um pouco mais, tentando passar mais segurança para o amado.

Harry limpou a garganta e olhando dentro dos olhos de Draco começou a dizer seus votos.

"Meu amor, só existe você para mim, minha única certeza. Quero dividir minha vida com você e ninguém mais. Nos seus olhos posso ver o quanto você me ama, ah sim, você sempre será meu amor sem fim. Entrego-lhe meu coração, minha alma e me uno a você pelo resto de minha vida".

Draco lhe sorriu e disse:

"Meu primeiro amor, você está em cada respiração minha, em cada passo que dou. Amor eu serei um eterno apaixonado por você, tenha a certeza de que não me importo nem um pouco com isso. Você significa o mundo pra mim e eu sei que encontrei em você o meu amor sem fim. Entrego-me a você porque te amo; me uno a você por toda eternidade."

O juiz de paz ergueu a varinha acima das cabeças de Harry e Draco, disse algumas palavras e da varinha saíram pontos de luz que os envolveu, os dois se abraçaram forte como que selando os votos. Após alguns segundos se afastaram o suficiente para se olharem e se perderem nesse olhar, verde no cinza, e era como se não estivesse mais ninguém presente. Eles sorriram e se beijaram como se esse fosse o último beijo de suas vidas. Subitamente se lembraram que havia bastante gente a sua volta assistindo a cerimônia e então sorriram um ao outro e se voltaram para o celebrante.

- Os noivos assinam aqui... - Disse o Juiz apontando um livro preto que estava aberto na página correspondente em cima da mesa onde ficava o juiz e os dois e os padrinhos de cada lado. – Os padrinhos podem assinar nas linhas subseqüentes. - Eles assinaram os novos nomes e logo abaixo Pansy e Blaise, Ronald e Hermione.

De mãos dadas eles saíram da tenda sendo aplaudidos por todos os amigos presentes na festa, logo atrás vieram os dois casais de "padrinhos".

- Vamos ficar uns dez minutos e vamos subir para nosso quarto para enfim acontecer à verdadeira festa. – Disse Draco no ouvido de Harry.

- Draco, nós teremos todo tempo do mundo para festejarmos sozinhos, agora larga de ser tão pervertido e vamos curtir nossa festa com nossos amigos.

- Você não é divertido Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter não, agora é Harry Potter-Malfoy, e não é isso que você diz quando estamos no nosso quarto. Disse Harry enlaçando Draco pela cintura. - Vem vamos Dançar e eu prometo que se você desfizer esse bico nós só ficaremos por uma hora na festa.

Na mesma hora Draco abriu um imenso sorriso, digno de uma criança de cinco anos ao acabar de ganhar um sorvete e praticamente arrastou o moreno para pista de dança. Eles dançaram a primeira música sozinhos e logo em seguida outros casais se juntaram a eles.

Ginny organizou uma ótima festa, tudo estava correndo muito bem. Música boa, buffet magnífico, mesa de doces sendo atacada a cada dois segundos e o principal: os donos da festa estavam se divertindo. A contratação de uma banda de música ao vivo tocando todos os ritmos tinha sido uma idéia bem muggle, como havia deixado claro Draco, mas boa, até porque, os convidados estavam adorando ouvir estilos de músicas diferentes, lembrando que Ginny fez um mix no buffet de comidas muggles e bruxas que estava sendo um sucesso.

- Papai devagar com esses doces. Disse Ginny.

- Hum, minha filha isso aqui é ótimo, do que será que é feito? - Perguntou o Sr. Weasley que logo levou outro cajuzinho a boca.

- Isso é um doce Muggle chamado cajuzinho, basicamente feito com amendoim. Explicou Ginny.

- Ah, vou levar alguns pra sua mãe. Disse o Sr. Weasley enchendo as mãos e saindo na direção da Sra. Weasley que estava sentada em uma mesa conversando com a nora Fleur.

_- Se tudo que os muggles dizem sobre o amendoim for verdade, mamãe que se cuide essa noite._ – Pensou Ginny que voltou a andar pela festa observando todos os detalhes para que nada desse errado. Se aproximou de Pansy que olhava encantada o barman e suas habilidades em preparar as bebidas.

- Gostando Parkinson?

- É! Até que você serviu para fazer algo que preste, coisinha. - Disse Pansy olhando pra Ginny com cara de nojo. – _O que esses grifos pensam? Só porque o Draco se rendeu ao Potter acham logo que podem ter intimidades, hunf!_ – Pensou Pansy que logo saiu de perto de Ginny e foi se juntar a Blaise.

- É verdade, uma vez cobras, sempre cobras. – Murmurou Ginny.

- Falando sozinha Ginny?

- Ah, pois é, mas esquece. E então Mione esta gostando da festa?

- Está perfeita Ginny, e olha como os dois estão se divertindo!

- Isso é o que mais importa. – Disse ela, também olhando pra pista de dança, onde Harry e Draco dançavam, riam e se beijavam.

DH... DH... DH...

Draco e Harry dançavam na pista de dança, junto com seus amigos, mas era como se só estivessem os dois ali, eles se beijavam no mesmo ritmo das músicas tocadas. Eles foram tirados de lá por Hermione que estava louca de desejo pelo bolo e queria logo comer sua parte e a do bebe.

- Harry, desculpe te tirar assim da "dança" de vocês, mas se eu não comer agora aquele bolo, seu afilhado vai nascer com cara de glacê. – Disse Mione fazendo beicinho pra comover o amigo.

- Claro Mione, o Draco também já esta querendo subir, ele... Ta cansado. Disse Harry desenroscando do companheiro.

- Ah claro, sei, sei, cansado, vamos logo vocês dois. Disse a morena já saindo na direção do tão esperado bolo, com Draco e Harry logo atrás.

- Você sabe que não estou cansado né Harry? Eu estou muito, mas muito disposto esta noite. – Um sorriso bem maroto marcando seus lábios.

- Ai de você se não estivesse! – Exclamou levantando uma sobrancelha para o marido.

- Hei essa expressão é minha! – Fingiu-se de indignado.

- Como é que é, vocês dois? – Gritou uma morena impaciente.

- Ainda bem que você não pode engravidar, já pensou? Draco Malfoy grávido! Eu viveria durante nove meses num inferno! – Provocou divertido.

- Muito engraçado Potter, agora vamos antes que essa louca nos mate.

Os dois foram em direção à mesa onde estava o bolo e os doces e todos os amigos se reuniram em frente à mesa. Lupin pediu a palavra para total desespero de Hermione que tinha esquecido que ele faria um breve discurso e ela esperava que fosse realmente breve.

- Bem, me escolheram para falar e é com prazer que o faço. – Ele falava em tom solene como exigia a ocasião. – Harry e Draco são para mim como se fossem meus filhos. Vi o Harry nascer e a alegria que isso causou em seus pais Lily e James e em todos a sua volta. Perdi boa parte de sua infância, mas voltamos a nos encontrar em sua adolescência e notei como ele se tornou um grande homem. Já Draco, apesar de ter sido meu aluno aos treze anos, só pude conhecê-lo verdadeiramente depois de um bom tempo, em um tempo difícil devo dizer, e ao vê-lo derrubar algumas mascaras que usava, vi realmente o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy, este que esta aqui agora ao lado de Harry. Não vou ficar aqui enumerando as qualidades desses dois jovens porque sei que todos aqui já o sabem. Eu só quero desejar que vocês sejam muito felizes e agradecer por poder fazer parte da vida de vocês. Um brinde a Harry e Draco. – Ergueu uma taça e todos o acompanharam. Harry foi dar um abraço no amigo, logo sendo seguido por Draco. Eles cortaram o bolo para alegria de uma faminta Hermione que ao pegar o primeiro pedaço foi sentar em sua mesa e comeu com gosto.

- Pronto pra começar a festa amor? - Sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Draco.

- Se eu estou pronto? O que estou me perguntando é o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui. – E puxou Harry pela mão, o guiando até onde o DJ da festa estava e pediu que parasse a música por um instante.

- Draco o que você esta fazendo? – Harry gemeu agoniado.

- Você não acha que eu vou perder meu tempo me despedindo de um por um acha? - Pegou a varinha, lançando um sonorus nele mesmo.

- Um momento de atenção, por favor. – Chamou a atenção dos convidados e logo que todos prestaram atenção ele falou. – O Harry e eu vamos nos retirar, afinal hoje foi um dia cansativo e...

- Ahhhh, me engana que eu gosto! Vocês estão é querendo ficar sozinhos! – Gritou Blaise fazendo com que todos rissem, ainda com a atenção em Draco.

- Éééééé!! É isso aí, vocês captaram a coisa. Então, nós vamos para nossa festa particular e vocês podem continuar com esta, que ainda não acabou. - Disse Draco com um grande sorriso no rosto, nem um pouco constrangido pelo que o amigo tinha dito, ao contrário de Harry que estava rubro com todos olhando pra ele. Draco o puxou pela mão e eles seguiram para dentro da casa.

- Porque que eu não pensei nisso na nossa festa de casamento? – Perguntou Ron ainda olhado Draco e Harry correndo de mãos dadas para dentro da casa, enquanto Mione devorava mais um pedaço de bolo e não dava a mínima confiança pro marido.

DH DH DH

- Ohhh! Por Deus, sim! – Sussurrava Harry enquanto, na escada mesmo, Draco o agarrava e lhe beijava o pescoço, um ponto sensível do moreno.

- Calma Draco, alguém pode... Ahhhh... Merlim! – Draco agora enfiava as mãos por dentro da camisa de Harry e beliscava seus mamilos. - Quarto...! A-agora Draco, antes que alguém nos veja.

Com muito esforço, Harry puxou Draco e praticamente o arrastou até o quarto. Assim que Harry bateu a porta, foi empurrado contra parede.

- Sim, agora somos só nós dois. – Draco segurou a nuca do moreno e o beijou.

A princípio um beijo calmo, apenas um roçar de lábios, passando para mordidas leves no lábio inferior. Mas o fogo que os dois estavam sentindo logo fez esse beijo se aprofundar, as línguas dançavam em perfeita harmonia, as bocas se encaixavam como se tivessem sido moldadas para pertencer uma à outra. Draco tentava tirar o Smoking de Harry ainda entre beijos.

- Eu não tenho paciência para isso! – Exclamou com os lábios ainda colados à boca de Harry. Pegou a varinha que estava em seu bolso e em um movimento rápido o moreno estava apenas com sua boxer branca e já conhecendo o apetite do loiro não fez queixa nenhuma, muito pelo contrário, tirou a varinha de suas mãos e repetiu o mesmo gesto.

- Eu te amo Draco.

O loiro sorriu e em resposta beijou novamente aquela boca que tanto amava, para logo desviar para o pescoço, percorrendo com a língua toda região. Harry apertava e arranhava as costas do loiro, que foi avançando os beijos e lambidas até se aproximar da orelha, gemendo baixinho e levando o outro a loucura, mostrando também o quanto estava ansioso. Com as duas mãos segurou o quadril de Harry, prensando suas ereções, deixando-o perceber o quanto estava duro e levando o moreno a gemer mais alto.

- Isso... Geme pra mim, meu amor.

Enquanto Harry jogava a cabeça para trás e apertava mais os olhos, Draco descia o beijo pelo seu tórax, lambendo cada pedaço da pele bronzeada.

_- _Drac... Ahhhhhh– Apesar de todo tesão que Harry sentia, ele sorria, sabendo que o loiro adorava vê-lo perder o controle e ele não se importava nem um pouco com isso.

Harry soltou um outro gemido mais forte quando sentiu seus mamilos serem tomados pela boca quente do loiro, que chupava, mordia, lambia, enquanto suas mãos percorriam o abdômen do marido. Sua língua agora fazia o mesmo caminho que suas mãos lambendo cada pedacinho de pele exposta, chegando até sua boxer branca. Draco agora ajoelhado no chão lançou um olhar safado para o moreno que estava colado a parede, com a boca entreaberta, as mãos pousadas no ombro do loiro, as pernas um pouco afastadas, já esperando o que estava por vir.

- Eu quero fazer isso confortavelmente, na cama... – Draco passou a mão sensualmente entre a boxer e a pele do moreno, fazendo suas pernas fraquejar.

Levantou do chão e foi levando Harry para cama, o empurrando de leve, subindo também de joelhos para logo ser puxado pelo moreno e dar início a um novo e caloroso beijo.

- Eu amo esses lábios- Disse Draco entre beijos. - Mas... Meu "alvo" é outro no momento. - Passou a língua pelos lábios de Harry e foi descendo ao longo de todo corpo até chegar bem próximo à ereção do moreno. Passou a boca bem próxima do "alvo" e com as mãos longas separou as pernas do marido beijando-lhe a virilha.

- Ahhhhhh... Ahhhhhhhh... – O moreno se contorcia sobre os lençóis.

A cada beijo e lambida, Harry gemia mais alto, para deleite de Draco que agora dava a devida atenção ao membro de Harry que já estava gotejante lambia da ponta a base, descendo para as bolas, colocando uma de cada vez na boca, enquanto a mão fazia um gostoso vai e vem no membro completamente duro de Harry.

- Draco... Eu... – O moreno gemia ensandecido.

Draco agora substituía a mão pela boca, chupando a glande e logo engolindo todo membro do moreno, subindo e descendo, ora mais lento ora mais rápido, arranhando de levinho com os dentes, a língua subindo e descendo. Harry movia os quadris pra frente, buscando mais contato ainda com aquela boca quente que lhe devorava.

- Eu... Não vou... Ahhhh... – Harry segurou a cabeça de Draco fazendo o parar e olhar pra ele. – Dray eu... Eu não vou durar muito... E eu te quero, quero sentir você dentro de mim e quero agora! – O moreno disse excitado demais. – Deuses... Ahhhhhhhh... – Ele gemeu enlouquecido.

Draco deu mais uma sugada forte no pênis de Harry e logo em seguida se debruçou sobre o moreno falando baixinho em sua orelha com uma voz rouca e arrastada.

- Você me deixa louco Harry... – Tateou a cabeceira da cama buscando um óleo e o lambuzando nos dedos, foi descendo com uma calma alucinante pelo corpo do moreno que jogava a cabeça para trás e arranhava as costas do loiro. Com uma das mãos segurou o pênis do amado enquanto com a outra introduzia um dedo lhe preparando.

- Ahhhh... Por todos os Deuses... Faz... Faz logo... – Draco deu um sorrisinho de lado e colocou um outro dedo, fazendo um vai e vem bem devagarzinho no mesmo ritmo que fazia com membro de Harry. – Isso é... É... Ahhhhhh... Tortura...!

Draco retirou os dedos de dentro do amado, sabia também que já não agüentaria mais, explodiria a qualquer momento só em ver o quanto seu marido estava louco de tesão. Ele introduziu seu membro completamente duro dentro de Harry e gemeu próximo à orelha do moreno quando entrou por completo dentro dele.

- Harry... Você é muito gostoso... Ahhh... Você me deixa louco! – Draco ficou parado, esperando por um movimento de Harry. Beijava-lhe o pescoço, os ombros, e quando Harry se empurrou contra os seus quadris, os movimentos começaram. Draco escorregou sua mão pela cintura do moreno descendo até sua ereção, o masturbando no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas, beijando e lambendo ora a boca, ora o pescoço do moreno. Harry entrelaçou suas mãos nos cabelos de Draco, beijando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, gemendo de encontro ao seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo em que rebolava contra o quadril do loiro. Harry sentia espasmos de prazer e demonstrava isso com seus gemidos e rebolando mais forte.

- Você... É delicioso... Harry... – Gemia Draco com a voz rouca e a respiração falha.

- Mais... Mais forte... Mais... Ahhhhhh... – Harry estava fora de controle... Draco agora o penetrava mais forte, mais rápido, e mantinha a ereção de Harry firme em sua mão conciliando os movimentos. O Moreno estava louco de tanto tesão, morreria feliz agora.

- Dray... Huuummmm... Não... Não para...

- Ahhhhh... Ohhh, Merlim... Harr..

As vozes já quase não saiam e ambos estavam ofegantes, Draco arremetia mais rápido e mais fundo, Harry afundava a cabeça no travesseiro e apertava ainda mais as costas do loiro o puxando contra si. Draco tremeu ao sentir seu gozo explodir dentro do moreno ao mesmo tempo em que sentia sua mão molhar de encontro ao abdômen do marido.

-Har.. Harry... Ahhhhhhhhh...!

- Ahhhhh... Draco... A...

Draco largou-se em cima do moreno, tentando controlar a respiração, ambos respirando fundo, Draco retirou-se lentamente de dentro de Harry, rolou para o lado e puxou o moreno junto a si, lhe dando um beijo carinhoso na testa, na bochecha, no nariz e aproximou-se de sua boca.

- Eu te amo Harry! - E lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

Harry descansava sua mão na cintura no loiro e com a outra mão lhe fazia carinho na cabeça enquanto suas línguas brincavam uma com a outra.

- Eu tenho um presente. – Disse Harry pra um sonolento Draco.

- Presente? - Respondeu Draco não tão sonolento agora e com olhinhos brilhantes.

- Amor, você parece uma criança, me deixa pegar. – Harry se levantou e foi até seu guarda roupas e abrindo uma das gavetas, tirou uma embalagem que parecia ser um bombom.

- Aqui está. – Harry estendeu a embalagem a Draco, que o tomou como se fosse alguém que não via comida há anos ao se deparar com um prato feito. Harry sorriu, adorava esse lado criança de Draco.

- Um bombom? – Draco ficou meio decepcionado.

- É, um bombom, sei que adora chocolates e eu adoro devorar sua boca com gosto de cacau. – Disse Harry sensualmente passando a língua nos lábios. – Agora coma...

Draco rapidinho tratou de se animar e desembrulhou o bombom para logo em seguida dar uma grande mordida, com os olhos fechados, sentindo o maravilhoso gosto do chocolate, fazendo uma cara de puro prazer ao senti-lo se derretendo em sua boca. Harry apreciava com satisfação àquela cena. Quando Draco foi dar uma outra mordida sentiu algo muito sólido dentro do bombom e percebeu que aquilo não poderia ser recheio e abrindo os olhos se deparou com algo brilhando dentro do bombom. Olhou intrigado para Harry, que sorria divertido, e retirou o objeto de dentro do bombom olhando espantado para Harry.

- Você não achou que ficaria sem uma aliança em nosso "casamento", achou?

Harry retirou a aliança das mãos dele, levou até a boca e lambeu todo chocolate, para em seguida pegar a mão esquerda do loiro e colocar o anel em seu dedo anular. Draco, não poderia estender mais o sorriso ao contemplar o lindo anel de ouro branco em seu dedo. Ele tinha os dizeres "_quando dois são um_".

- Harry, é lindo... Não sei nem o que dizer.

- Então não diga nada... – Harry pegou sua varinha que estava em cima da cômoda perto da cama. – Accio aliança. – Disse apontando pra mesma gaveta onde buscou o bombom de Draco. Na mesma hora uma caixinha de veludo verde veio parar na mão de Harry que a abriu, retirando de lá uma aliança igual a que deu ao loiro. Estendeu a Draco, que levou a aliança aos lábios dando um beijo e em seguida colocando no dedo anular esquerdo de Harry. Os dois estavam um de frente para o outro na cama e se olhavam e sorriam. Deram um longo beijo apaixonado e deitaram abraçados.

Para sempre, um amor sem fim.

**Fim.**

...

**N/A**: Estou muito contente em postar essa fic, minha primeira Drarry, eu simplesmente amei essa fic, espero que vocês também gostem.

Agradecimentos: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn** – Obrigado por tudo amore, me ajudou muiiiito.

**Nyx Malfoy, JK Chan, Lycanrai Moraine, Lady Anúbis** – Obrigada pela paciência meninas...horas de perturbação no msn hehehe!!

Reviews !

bjs


End file.
